The present invention relates to a winding box with an auxiliary receptacle, and especially to a winding box which can be used to connect three communication devices so that the applications of the winding box is expanded.
The communication wires are widely used in computers, modems, telephones or fax machines for being connected to other communication devices. To avoid too long or too many communication wires are improperly wound together or the communication wires are too short to meet the practical requirement. Various winding boxes are developed by the inventors of the present invention, such as Taiwan Patent Nos. 86209323, 86209324, 88203935, 88206805, 88206807, 88207863, 88209138, 88211508, 88213013, 88215976, etc. Most of the winding boxes have a housing, a rotary disk, a spiral spring, and communication wires. The spiral spring and rotary disk are connected so that the communication wires on the rotary disk have an elastic restoring force for winding and restoring.
Furthermore, conventionally, as a communication wire is pulled out from the winding box, it is possible that the communication wire is tighten due to the strong elastic force of the spiral spring. Therefore, it is difficult to retain a proper length out of the box. This is a big trouble to the user. Therefore, the inventor creates many different winding boxes, such as those disclosed in Taiwan Patent Nos. 88206807, 88207863, 88209138, 88209416, etc. In these designs, a swinging piece and the notches at the periphery of the rotary disk are matched to the buckling groove for generating winding and positioning functions.
However, the prior art communication wires have two ends to be connected to two communication devices, but can not be connected to a third communication device. Therefore, the utilization is confined and can not be widely used.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a winding box. Other than being connected to the two communication devices, the communication wires can be connected to the plug of a third communication device through the auxiliary receptacle so that three communication devices can be connected.
To achieve the objects, the present invention provides a winding box with an auxiliary receptacle including a housing, a rotary disk, a spiral spring, communication wires and an auxiliary receptacle. The housing has a receiving groove therein, and the housing is installed with a through hole. The rotary disk is pivotally installed to the receiving groove. The spiral spring is installed between the housing and the rotary disk. The two communication wires are wound around the rotary disk; wherein outer wire ends of the two communication wires are capable of passing out of the housing; and the auxiliary receptacle is installed within the housing. The auxiliary receptacle is connected to inner wire ends of the two communication wires, and is the positioned with respective to the through hole.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.